Duty of a Legendary
by Devanor
Summary: For a long time, Mewtwo has sought a reason for his existence. One day, he's contacted by someone who offers him work, at least until he finds his answer.
1. Chapter 1

Mewtwo.

The strongest psychic in the world, and arguably the strongest pokemon to exist, at least known to man. And he is currently...

" _Here you are, Zekrom. One letter from Groudon, one from Victini and... three from Reshiram?"_

" **Wouldn't surprise me if she's arguing about why truth is more important than ideals, and all her reasoning couldn't fit in one or two letters..."**

...Delivering letters?

Let's go back a few days to see what in the world has happened...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Mewtwo stood atop a building, watching the humans running about. At times, he was envious of them. _They never stop to ponder upon their purpose in the world. As long as they fulfill their desires, nothing else really matters. If only my life was so simple..._

Created by Team Rocket for the purpose of becoming the ultimate weapon, Mewtwo escaped and intended to destroy the world, and remake it with clones of pokemon, free of the 'infestation' called humans and weak 'normal' pokemon. A human had made him see the error in his ways, and he found himself lost: he thought it to be his purpose to remake the world, but now...

 _Sometimes, I wish the answer could just appear out of nowhere, but it's never that easy..._

" **Really, now?"**

 _Hmm?! "Who said that?!"_ Mewtwo frantically looked around, both with his physical eyes as well as his mental powers, but there was nothing within a three kilometer radius that was paying attention to him. _Was it just my imagination...?_

" **No, I can assure you I'm real."**

" _Where are you then?! SHOW YOURSELF!"_

" **I want to, but there're too many eyes around here."**

" _Is that so? Then, shall we meet up in the sky, or are you not capable of flight?"_

Mewtwo heard a rumbling laughter that somewhat unnverved him. **"I assure you, that won't be an issue."** As the voice finished, Mewtwo found himself teleported by another power, and wound up above the clouds. Remembering his bout with Genesect, he was quick to erect a barrier to protect himself from the cold.

 _What in the world... it should be impossible to cause another being to teleport without physical contact!_

" **It's only impossible because you believe so... and due to your lack of understanding regarding the laws of the universe, but that's unimportant right now. Look behind you."**

Mewtwo did as he was told, and saw a large, white horse, with a golden wheel attached to it's abdomen. He had the knowledge of all pokemon known to man, yet this being wasn't familiar to him.

" **It would be rather strange if I -was- known to you, seeing as even myths about me are believed to be nothing more than fairy tales. I am known as Arceus, and the few humans who are confident in my existence think of me as a god. While it's true that I did create the universe and almost everything in it, I do not seek reverence."**

" _I-I see... and for what reason have you sought me out, Arceus?"_

Arceus merely tilted it's head slightly. **"Did you not desire an answer? While I can't give you a purpose in life, as that's wholy up to you, I can at least give you something to do, if you wish for it."**

" _Alright, you've got me interested. What do you want me to do?"_

Arceus nodded, and the two of them teleported. As the light faded, Mewtwo found himself in a grand hall, made out of what he believed to be marble. He had never seen something so beautiful and awe-inspiring.

" **This is the Hall of Origins. My home, as well as yours. And other legends, occasionally. Most tend to live on Earth, and that makes contact... difficult, aside from the times we have meetings."**

" _And that's what my job will entail, I take it?"_

Arceus gave of a feeling that it smiled at his query. **"You catch on quick. Yes, your ability to teleport may be inferior to my own*, but that can be changed with some training. Also, unlike me, you have a lot of free time on your hands, no?"**

" _Yes."_

" **Also, don't think you're obligated to do this in case you accept: if you so desire, you're free to quit at any time. And at the same time, you're free to keep going for however long you wish."**

Mewtwo nodded at the info. _"Sounds good. Then, how am I supposed to relay information?"_

Mewtwo got stumped when Arceus showed him a plain letter. _"Seriously? If you're using human inventions, why not simply use telephones?"_

" **Because they can be intercepted. A letter carried by the strongest psychic in the world? Not so much."**

Mewtwo sighed. _"Alright, I get it. When do I begin?"_

Arceus nodded and pointed with on of his hooves at the letter in Mewtwo's paw. **"Might as well begin with whatever is at hand, yes? You're free to go to whatever legend in any order, as long as you make sure to visit each one at least once a day."**

" _Even Mew?"_ Mewtwo shuddered slightly. He hadn't seen Mew since their battle at New Island. While he was certain the pink cat didn't hold a grudge against him, it would still be awkward.

Arceus just stared at him blankly, as if saying 'Do you even need to ask?'

" _Alright, alright, I'm going..."_

* * *

*Yes yes, I know Arceus can't learn teleport, but he's the closest thing to a god! Cut me some slack, alright?


	2. Chapter 2

_The first letter I'm supposed to deliver just -had- to be Mew's... damn you, Arceus!_

Despite his complaints, Mewtwo was well on his way to where he was told Mew resided: the Tree of Beginning. The journey didn't even take half an hour- _teleport sure is handy_ -and Mewtwo had to admit he was awed at the sight of the gigantic 'tree'. Alas, he wasn't allowed to watch it for long...

...As a massive rock collided with his psychic barrier, nearly breaking it and pushing him backwards a few meters from the impact.

Mewtwo quickly located the aggressor- or rather, the aggressors -in the form of the three regis. _Arceus did warn me that they're overprotective, but this is ridicioulus!_

An Ice Beam and a Flash Cannon was fired in his direction, and Mewtwo immediately put up another barrier. The two attacks struck, and would've shattered the sphere of psychic energy, had he not been continously reinforcing it. Wasting no time, he stretched his mind out and connected to the three golems. _"Regice, Regirock, Registeel, cease this at once! I am on a mission by Arceus to deliver a letter to Mew."_

The trio halted momentarily with their attacks, and turned to eachother. The dots in their 'faces', if they could even be called such, flashed in various patterns, before he felt the connection become active again. _"Lies! We have received no such report! Begone from this sacred place, weird one, or we shall destroy you!"_

 _And this is exactly the reason why Arceus asked me to be the 'mailman of the legendaries' to begin with, ironic isn't it..._ He thought to himself sarcastically.

" _You might as well give up with your attacks. If I truly came here with ill intentions, neither of you would still be able to fight. The only reason I have yet to attack is because I hope we could solve this in-"_ His thoughts were- quite rudely -interrupted by another Stone Edge. _Seems that just made them angrier. Way to go, me..._

Mewtwo kept evading the attacks aimed at him, hoping they would eventually give him the benefit of the doubt after doing no hostile actions, but Mewtwo isn't known for his patience, and he finally snapped, throwing an Aura Sphere at each of them. The three golems was struck and promptly knocked out in one hit. _If only those fools had listened..._

" **Hello Mewtwo!"** The clone heard from behind him. He turned his head and saw the pink cat waving at him. _"If you've been here all the time, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?!"_

" **Hmm, you see, I had to be sure you didn't come here with strange thoughts like taking over the world again."** Mew said while grinning at him.

Mewtwo resisted the urge to facepalm. _"Alright alright, I deserve that one. Here."_ He told Mew as he handed over the letter. _"Whatever is in that letter, it better be important."_

Mew proceeded to read the letter and burst out laughing. **"I guess it is. Come, follow me into the tree, let's have a chat."**

" _I don't have time, I need to go to-"_ Mew interrupted him. **"No Mewtwo, you're not in a rush. You're supposed to deliver letters, but you don't have any right now, do you?"** Mewtwo shook his head. **"Good. I'm supposed to write one for the same reason Arceus wrote this letter to me. Until then, you have nothing to do. Just relax, chat with me, ok?"** Mewtwo sighed and nodded. **"Great!"**

As the duo ventured inside, Mewtwo carried the golem trio behind him with a psychic. _"What do you want to talk about?"_

Mew smiled. **"You."**

" _Me?"_ He asked in confusion.

" **Yup! You seem pretty obsessed with this 'purpose' of yours, don't you? Why is that? Why don't you just accept that there is no such thing as a grand plan in the universe that decided your role from the moment the wheel of fate started turning, yada yada?"**

Mewtwo stopped walking and stared at Mew, slightly agitated. _"That's easy for you to say. You and the rest of the legends had their purpose laid out for you from the start! I entered this world alone, with no guidance and knowledge befitting someone literally hundred of years older than I am now!"_

Mew shook his head. **"You're wrong Mewtwo. Sit down, let me tell you how it all began. You know how Arceus appeared first, right?"**

Mewtwo shook his head. **"Hmm... anyway-"** _Way to kill the mood Mew..._ **"-Arceus appeared first, created the universe, bla bla bla. But, Arceus was lonely. So, Arceus created us, the legends. The 'firstborn', 'gods children', whatever you like. Time passed, and everyone- Arceus included -became bored. Then, Arceus had an idea. What if everyone had a job, a duty? Sure, it wouldn't be 'fun', but at least we'd have something to do. Of course, Arceus didn't force anything on anyone. Instead, he put up a table of sorts, with all the jobs. You know, time, space, life, death. And everyone took something. We didn't have our 'purpose laid out for us' like you think. We choose it."**

" _That's... pretty anti-climatic."_

Mew laughed. **"Don't I know it. And then there's you. I guess you'd be... the 'third'?"**

" _Third?"_

" **Yeah! I am among the 'firstborn', I created humans and pokemon, the 'second', and humans created you, thus you are the 'third'. In human terms, I'm a child of Arceus, humans and 'normal' pokemon are Arceus' grandchildren, and then you're the great-grandchild of Arceus."**

Mewtwo took a moment to digest the info. _"Does Arceus actually consider me... family?"_

Mew snorted **"Of course, silly! Arceus sees all living being as one big family! And that's why Arceus contacted you, personally. To see your own child in such distress and confusion, what parent wouldn't reach out a hand in help? Anyway-"** _Seriously, again?_ **"-enough with the sentimental stuff. Why don't you just take this job as your 'purpose' if you need one so badly?"** Mew asked as he handed over a letter. **"That's to be taken back to Arceus. But think it over before you deliver it, alright?"**

That's exactly what Mewtwo did. And a few hours later...

" **Ah, Mewtwo, you're back already?"**

" _Yes Arceus, and I've come to a decision."_

" **Oh?"**

" _This job, or 'duty', as the 'mailman of the legendaries', I'd like to officially accept it."_

Arceus made a sound that Mewtwo thought to be a chuckle. **"I thought you would. Then, I offically welcome you among our ranks."**

" _Just one last thing, Arceus?"_

" **Yes?"**

" _If you had to define yourself, would you be male of female?"_

Arceus laughed and smiled at him. **"That, young one, is a secret I've kept to myself since before the beginning of time itself."** Arceus said, before leaving the somewhat disgruntled Mewtwo behind.


End file.
